My Beautiful Black Rose
by HeartKreuz-27
Summary: For the past month or so, Ray has been chatting with his online pal
1. A Surprise Meeting

My Beautiful Black Rose  
  
Chapter One – A Surprise Meeting  
  
This is my first fanfic so it might not be the best - hope you people like it!   
  
The Blade Breakers – all except for Tyson (who was still sleeping in his hotel room) were in their hotel room kitchen eating the waffles and pancakes that Ray had made.

"So, when are you guys going to start training? The tournament's in a few days," said Kenny.

"We're all ready except for Tyson and Ray," replied Hilary. "Where are they anyway?

Suddenly, Tyson burst out from his hotel room and said, "Good morning! Where's the food?" He looked in the kitchen cabinets desperately to see if there was any food left but there was none.

"Wow Tyson! You're faster than Ray! He's still in his room!" said Kenny. "We better go if we're going to meet the Saint Shields at 9:30! It's already 9:15!" yelled Max.

"I'll go call Ray," said the usually mute Kai. He looked reluctant about calling Ray but it was time to go train. As he knocked on the door and entered, he saw Ray sitting in front of the computer screen and typing as fast as he could.

"Oh, sorry! I guess I lost track of time," said Ray. He saved what he was typing and got up to shut the computer off.

"Stay any longer in front of that screen and you should give me your blade and start working with Kenny on the sidelines," smirked Kai.

* * *

Max and Tyson had a race to the park and Hilary yelled at Tyson because he hit her when he was running. She chased after him and Kenny joined in the fun. 

"So are you still talking to that girl you always chat with on the Internet?" asked Kai once they were all alone.

"Oh! You mean Black Rose? Yeah. Actually, I was chatting to her this morning when you called me to come out," replied Ray. "She said something really weird about meeting me here in Hong Kong for the Asian Beyblading Tournament."

"Oh? Do you have a picture of her?" asked Kai curiously.

"Yeah – wait a minute, let me get it," responded Ray as he reached into his pocket. "Ah! Here it is!" He victoriously held up a picture in front of Kai's face. The picture was of a girl with waist-length black hair with blood red highlights. She was extremely pretty.

Because Ray was so focused on the picture and talking to Kai, he hadn't looked where he was going. He bumped into somebody coming in the opposite direction. As he bumped into them, he dropped the picture.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Here let me help you up!" said Ray. But when the person got up, Ray froze. She gave him his picture back

"It's so nice to finally meet you Ray," said the girl, who was a head shorter than Ray.

"It's you! Black Rose!" exclaimed Ray. He couldn't believe his eyes ...


	2. The Weirdest Conversation

My Beautiful Black Rose  
  
Chapter Two – The Weirdest Conversation

I hope you liked the first chappie! Sorry it was rather short but I'll be writing longer chapters next time!   
  
"What are you doing here Black Rose?" asked Ray, who was still in a state of shock.

"Actually, my name is Hatsumi," said the girl, who looked down with embarrassment. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Um..er...well..would you like to go to the park with us?" blurted Ray nervously. He wasn't used to being in the presence of such a pretty gir

"Sure!"

"What? What's going on? Huh?" asked a daydreaming Ray who snapped back to reality.

"I said I'd like to go to the park with you," giggled Hatsumi. "You're less of a space case online, you know that?"

"Yeah, well," laughed Ray nervously.

Kai really wasn't used to being in the middle of this conversation, which continued until they reached the park. Man, I think I'm going to be sick watching these two talk nervously with each other, though Kai. He rolled his eyes.

* * *

When they got there, Tyson and Max rushed up to Ray and Kai, seeing there was a "stranger" with them. 

"You know, you really shouldn't talk to strangers," said Tyson teasingly, but when he got a second look at Hatsumi, he said, "Do you know this cute girl or what?

Hilary hit him on the head and said, "I can't believe you, Tyson!" and turned away angrily. hint

Ray laughed nervously and said, "Actually this is my online pal, Hatsumi."

Suddenly, Kenny popped up from behind and said, "Hey! Isn't she the one who you always talk about is the girl of your dreams and how you wish she would visit you, etc.?"

"What?! Er... no," blushed Ray.

Everybody turned to Hatsumi and Ray and stepped almost three meters away from them.

"What??" demanded Ray.

"Er... Ray, you got real nice friends and all but (no offense) they're acting kind of weird right now," said Hatsumi, who pulled on his sleeve to get his attention.

Ray nearly jumped out of his body! He had totally forgotten she was still there!

He turned towards the rest of the Bladebreakers, who were still far away from the two of them. Now they were huddled in a group (except for Kai, of course) and were whispering to each other.

"What are you people whispering about?" yelled Ray, who was tired of waiting.

"Ray! Hatsumi! Go stand by the park bridge!" yelled Hilary.

Hatsumi and Ray walked towards the bridge giving each other "I don't understand" looks. They stood in front of the bridge.

"Get closer! More, more, perfect!" yelled Hilary. Kai grunted with a mocking look on his face.

"You know what? They make a pretty cute couple!" Tyson said aloud. Everybody burst out laughing. Even Kai smirked.

"Why you little! Tyson!" hollered Ray. He couldn't stand this type of embarrassment, especially in front of Hatsumi. He chased Tyson round and round the park and when Ray finally caught Tyson he pretended to strangle him.

"What? No invitation to the craziest party on Earth for us?" asked a voice from behind

Everybody spun around and turned to see who said that. It was Ozuma, leader of the Saint Shields Beyblading Team.

"Who's that?" asked Joseph, pointing at Hatsumi.  
"Dunno," replied his sister, Mariam.  
"Whoever that is, she's cute," said Joseph, with a sparkle in his eyes.  
"Oh gods," said Mariam, rolling her eyes. Then she put on the cutest smile and said, "Hi Max!"  
Max waved and said, "Nice to see you Mariam!"

"So are we going to battle or what?" asked an impatient Ozuma who took out his beyblade and yelled at the Blade Breakers.

"Oh, yeah!" replied Tyson, smirking.

"Oh my god! You're into Beyblade too? Wow!" hollered a suddenly hyperactive Hatsumi. "Ugh – where is it?" She searched franticly for something in her coat pocket. "Ah! Here it is!" She held out a beautifully polished black beyblade in the shape of a rose. Its wings were like the petals of a flower. It had a black cat bitbeast in the center of the beyblade.

"Humph! More interruptions!" groaned Ozuma. "Wait a minute," he grimaced. "Hey, you over there," he said, pointing at Hatsumi. "What do you say we have a battle?"

"The name's Hatsumi and sure, I'd love to battle!" she smirked. "But don't underestimate me!"

"Three, two, one, let it rip!" yelled Hatsumi and the blades clashed, making this one of the most evenly matched battles the two teams had ever seen. But the outcome was unexpected...

* * *

HeartKreuz-27: "Hello there! Just to let you know, I'll be updating every two days or so, unless I have something important to do! Pleaz R&R! Thanx!" 


	3. Enraged

Chapter 3 – Enraged  
  
Hello there again! It's just HeartKreuz-27 again to recap on the story – Ray has an online pal here to visit yadayadyada – you know the story. Last chapter: Ozuma challenged Hatsumi to a beybattle so on with it to find out who won! 

* * *

"I can't believe it!" said a bubbly and hyperactive Max.

"Wow! Your friend Hatsumi is really good at blading! She actually beat Ozuma and almost no one can beat him!" said Mariam.

"Actually, she's Ray's pal," replied Max.

They were sitting on a park bench not so far from the others. Hilary and Kenny were playing Frisbee with a stray puppy. Tyson was ordering five hotdogs from a hotdog stand and apparently the hotdog man had run out of hotdogs. Kai was doing his usual "leaning on trees thing" nearby.

"Mariam, you look really nice today," said Max, looking at the ground.

Mariam blushed furiously. She leaned in closer towards Max.

"Anybody want a hotdog?" asked Tyson, suddenly sitting in between Mariam and Max.

"We were having a private conversation here in case you hadn't noticed! And wipe your mouth, it's covered with mustard!" snapped Mariam.

"You weren't talking about nothing important – you were just sweet talking each other," said Tyson.

"Uugghhh! Tyson! Shut the hell up!" hollered Mariam.  
"

Geez, sorry!" replied Tyson sarcastically.

* * *

Meanwhile on the swing set  
  
Ray and Hatsumi were swinging on the swings. Hatsumi couldn't get herself going so Ray had to push her.

"Harder! Harder!"

"Okay, you asked for it!"

They went on like this for a while and then Hatsumi got off.  
"No more? Had enough?" asked Ray.  
"That was enough. Thanks for pushing me," she replied. "Race you to the slide?"  
"You're on! 1, 2, 3, GO!"

* * *

Ozuma and Joseph were at the top of the slide talking about the match they had earlier.

"That girl – Hatsumi was it? She's real good at beyblading. Wonder were she learned," said Ozuma.

"You mean _good looking_? Got to agree with you there!" snickered Joseph.

"You're a nut you know that?" laughed Ozuma.

Suddenly, a black and red streak zoomed across the park towards them. Ozuma and Joseph looked down to see what it was. Or who. It was Hatsumi! (Duh!

She climbed to the top of the set and was about to slide down when she saw Ozuma and Joseph sitting there.

"Hatsumi!"

"Up here Ray!" she replied, waving down.

"Hello there," Joseph said slyly, at the same time checking her out.

Hatsumi realized what he was doing and covered her body. She yelled, "Hey! Don't do that you sicko!"

"Don't worry, little girl. You passed the test with flying colours!" he said winking at her.  
  
"Ugh! You're just like a bunch of guys I bumped into earlier this morning!" wailed Hatsumi.

"Hmph! How dare you compare me to those amateur kids on the streets. I'm one of a kind and you better believe it!" he pouted.

"You better stop it with those crappy pickup lines or I'll-"she said threateningly before she was cut off.

"What? Kiss me?" replied Joseph sarcastically, puckering his lips.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"she hollered, so everybody heard.

Tyson, Mariam, and Max spun around. Even Kai looked up from leaning on trees. Ray tried to hold her back but it was too late. SMACK! (No, it wasn't a kiss! lol)

"OWWW!" yelled Joseph, rubbing his face in pain.

"You got one good right hook!" said Ozuma, clearly amazed.

Hatsumi blushed. Then she walked towards the ladder to get down. But she froze. Hatsumi spun around and hit Joseph again. He was touching her on places he shouldn't be! Lol.

A fuming Hatsumi walked away and everybody followed quietly because they were afraid they would get the same punishment as Joseph if they said the wrong thing.

Hello again! TT hee hee I hope you like the story so far! They are going to be some unexpected pairings in the coming chapters! Tip: if want RayxHatsumi pairing fans, you might want to have an open mind and be ready to accept somebody else! See Ya!


	4. Just Visiting

Chapter Three: Visiting  
  
Hello! More secrets to be revealed this chapter! R&R pleaz! 

* * *

"Wow! This place is gorgeous!" exclaimed Hatsumi. They walked into the BladeBreakers' hotel room. The rooms were humongous and were all painted a warm honey colour.

Hatsumi walked towards the television but after flipping through like a million channels, she got up and looked for something to eat. When she walked to the fridge, she heard whispering.

She walked towards where it was coming from. She sneaked inside and the BladeBreakers were huddled together in a corner. Kai sat on the bed and was flipping through channels on television but when he saw her, he cleared his throat. When nobody heard him, he yelled, "Hey, guys!"

"What Kai? Hatsumi is going to hear us if you t-"said Tyson. "Oh."

"Is there something you guys want to tell me?" asked Hatsumi. She was extremely confused.

Everyone pushed Ray towards her and he cleared his throat and said, "Hatsumi, on behalf of the BladeBreakers, I'd like to ask you to join our team."

"Wow guys! Sure!" she replied without hesitation. "Oh, and there's something I want to tell you Ray."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, you see Ray... you might not recognize me but... I'm your cousin."

Ray was extremely surprised. On the day he first spoke to Hatsumi, he had wished they were really close relatives.

"Wow Ray! You never told us you had such a cute cousin!" blurted Tyson.  
"Aw shut up!" said Ray. Everybody laughed.

"Oh and also, my mom wants you all to visit my hometown. It's just for a few days... and we haven't had company over for awhile!" she said eagerly.

"Can we Kai?" asked Tyson.

"I don't know..."

"Please Kai," pleaded Hatsumi. She leaned closer and did a sad puppy dog face.

"Okay fine," he said giving in to her face.

* * *

"I can't believe we get to ride in a limo!" said Tyson.

"It's nothing special," replied Hatsumi. She was seated between Ray and Kai.

Suddenly the car swerved and she was sent flying onto Kai's lap.

"Oh sorry about that," she said. When she turned to look at him, Kai and Hatsumi realized their faces were just centimeters apart. She quickly got off his lap. They were both blushing ferociously.

Everybody had saw this but no one dared to say a thing, all knowing how Kai felt about being teased about girls. Everybody except Tyson that is.

"Hahaha! Kai! I've never seen you blush in front of a girl! Kai and Hatsumi sitting in at tree-"laughed Tyson uncontrollably.

"Shut up!" Kai and Hatsumi said in unison.

They blushed again. Kai turned away from her; afraid he would do something he would regret. He looked out the window and the passing fields of grass. Then he thought about why he would blush in front of a girl. He never would blush in front of a girl. He never even blushed, period. But why now?

He seriously didn't know. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Stupid Tyson. Humph. His thoughts were suddenly cut short by Hatsumi's voice.

"We're here!" she exclaimed. Nobody ha realized they were in the city, a small town actually. They passed by a marketplace, a theatre, and stopped by two girls who were in front of a gate, the entrance of a humongous house with a wishing fountain in front of it. Hatsumi rolled the limousine window down halfway, still hiding the BladeBreakers' faces.

"Hey guys!" Hatsumi yelled at the girls. They turned around and a wide grin spread across each of their faces when they saw Hatsumi.

"Hey Hatsumi! Where ya been?" the blonde asked.

"Remember Ray from the BladeBreakers, Utada? I said he was my cousin and you didn't believe me! Well see for yourself!" she said, quite jauntily. She rolled the window down all the way and the BladeBreakers' faces were revealed.

"Oh man! Now they're going to squeal and act all girly!" wailed Tyson.

"Humph! We are not!" said the redhead whom Hatsumi called Hikki.

Two guys walked towards the limo and pointed at Hatsumi. Utada and Hikki saw them and waved at them. They came over.

One of the guys with black spiky hair asked Hatsumi something. "Hey Hatsumi, you want to go skateboarding with us".

"Sorry Julian, not today." said Hatsumi, putting fake sympathy in her voice. The guy, apparently disappointed, walked away grumpily with his friend.

"Hatsumi! You just turned down the hottest guy in school!" said Utada scoldingly. (is there such a word???)

"Like I care," muttered Hatsumi, rolling her eyes at the same time.

The BladeBreakers were all amazed at Hatsumi's attitude. They had never met a girl quite like her.

Seeing the surprised looks on their faces, Hatsumi said, "C'mon guys, let's go into my house and I'll introduce you to each other!"

"You better!" said Hikki, eyeing Ray flirtatiously.

"Wow! That's your house?" Max's jaw dropped.

"Aww, Max! Put your jaw back in!" laughed Ray.

"Well excuse if I don't live in a mansion," said Max, pretending to pout.  
  
Hahaha, well that's it for now! And I do agree with Sleepy-zzz, I do like seeing guys acting like idiots around girls! lol! R&R PLEAZ! 


	5. Argument

Chapter 5: Argument  
  
Hello! I hope you all are enjoying this story! Pleaz Read and Review! 

* * *

"Hikki! Why are you so hyper today?" asked Hatsumi.

"No reason."

They were all in Hatsumi's room, which was surprisingly tidy and was painted royal blue. She had a beautiful wooden canopy bed, which was totally in style and almost all the game systems in the world.

Tyson and Max were playing on her Xbox, Utada and Ray went to the corner of the room to eat and watch TV and Kai (lol) was sitting on her bed, inspecting her surroundings.

"Who are you, the room inspector?" said a voice behind him. He turned around and saw Hatsumi. Then he turned away and went to his "inspection".

"What's the matter?" He grunted as a reply.

"Chips?" she offered him. No reply.

"Sushi?" No reply.

"Cake?" No reply. (lol)

"What's the matter with you? Gosh!" said Hatsumi, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Whatever," muttered Kai.

Suddenly a woman with blondish brown hair came into the room.

She instantly turned to Ray and said, "You must be Ray! Your mother, my sister, always talked about you when she had the chance! Wait right here!"

She rushed out of the room and came back with a truckload of food.

"Wow! I think I'm in love with your mom!" said Tyson dreamily. (after she had left the room of course!)

"I wish I had a mother just like you!" said Max. "

She's so nice! Mine's halfway across the world right now doing research on beyblades!"

"Hey Hatsumi!" called Tyson.

"Yeah?"

"How come you don't look a bit like your mom?" asked Tyson, flatly.

Utada and Hikki gasped. "You... you...dumbbell!" said Utada and she hit Tyson on the head.

"What did I do?" asked Tyson.

"You mean you didn't tell them?" asked Hikki.

"No."

"Well you know you should..."

Hikki's voice trailed off.

"Tell (ow) us (ow) what?" asked Tyson in between hits he got from Utada.

"Oh nothing... um... I'm gonna go for a walk..." said Hatsumi, staring at the ground.

The BladeBreakers heard the door open and shut. Then they looked out the window and saw Hatsumi's figure disappear into moonlight.

"We should follow her," said Tyson, getting up.

"No!" said Utada, pulling him back down.

"And why shouldn't we?" asked Tyson, apparently annoyed with Utada.

"Well, a long time ago, Hatsumi's parents were killers, killing everything in their way. Hatsumi was merely a love child. After her mother had her, they left her in front of the door of this very house and fled, leaving her and a large debt of money. The woman you saw here adopted Hatsumi and claimed her as her own."

"Oh... said Tyson. "I'm sorry."

Then, Kai got up and walked out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Hikki.

"For a walk..." he said, closing the door behind him, leaving the rest in utter confusion.  
  
Kai walked towards the park. Then he thought he heard Hatsumi's voice. He rushed towards the source of the voice. He was about to rush towards the clearing but he saw her hugging someone. Some guy.

"So will you get the money?" the guy asked.

"Yes Julian." she replied flatly.

"Good. I love you."

"Yeah..." Kai heard Hatsumi mumble in return.

When he left, Kai jumped out of the bushes and walked towards Hatsumi.

"Kai!" Hatsumi gasped and started running, but something held her wrist.

"What were you doing there?" he asked.

"That's none of your business," she snapped, looking at the ground.

'If it includes stealing money, it is my business," he said, not releasing his grip on her.

"Do you really love him?" he added in.

"No."

"So why help him?" he asked.

"My real parents owe his family a debt and he's using me to get it."

"And if you don't?"

"He'll kill my adopted parents. And I can't let that happen. They've been too nice to me."

"If you don't love him, why did you hug him?"

Hatsumi backed away from him. "I'm not sure..." her voice trailed off.

"You think you have problems, well everybody does! Max doesn't see his mom but he's okay; Ray misses China a lot and he's okay; Kenny doesn't get to beybattle, but he's okay and... well... Tyson's just stupid!" Kai raged at Hatsumi.

"And what about you? The almighty Kai? I've heard about you before I met you. Kai: the cold and ruthless beyblader. People offer you stuff and you push it away like it's nothing!" she snapped.

He walked away. Kai heard her voice from far away but he couldn't make out what she was saying. Nor did he want to.

Hatsumi fumed. Why that ignorant little snob! Humph!

She also walked back to her house but took the other way. When she arrived, she saw her parent's coats were gone. They had left for Germany again. Boy, she wished her parents hadn't worked in the business of technology. They were overseas a lot and she missed them terribly. Ray's shoes were also gone. She figured he had gone somewhere and remembered she told him to go buy pizza earlier. He had probably remembered.

She opened the door to her room and said, "I'm home!" She tried to smile and talked to everybody except for Kai, of course. She went and sat down beside him after finishing her conversations with the others.

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"Apology not accepted." he replied.

"What do want me to do?" she pleaded.

He looked at her and smirked. "I dare you to jump on your bed and act like a little kid while hitting everybody with pillows."

"Fine."she sighed. Kai couldn't wait to see this.

Hatsumi got on the bed and started jumping. Everybody turned to see what she was doing. The moment they turned around she started hurling pillows at everybody. Ray walked in through the door and was instantly smacked by a pillow.

Kai smirked watching everybody yell at Hatsumi. He closed his eyes and cocked his head back, thinking he was again victorious. Wrong. He was hit in the head with a pillow. He turned around and yelled, "What in the damn hell was that for?!"

"You told me to hit everybody," said Hatsumi with an innocent look on her face.

"Oh now you are going to get it!" he said, smirking and hitting her. He chased her around and kept hitting her nonstop until they got hungry and ate the pizza that Ray bought. By the way, Ray has a pillow print on his face!  
  
Haha! That was the longest chapter I had written so far! I hope you liked it! The next chapter's gonna have some weird and funny things happen so be on the lookout and keep reading! 


	6. For Your Amusement

Chapter 6: For your amusement  
  
Hello! I say the same thing everytime don't I? Maybe I should just copy and paste! I said something different!! Read, Read, Read!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Beyblade characters! Only my OCs: Hatsumi, Utada, and Hikki, etc.!

* * *

"Good Morning!" yawned Hatsumi, walking out of her bedroom in a tank top and pajama pants. Everybody turned to look at her. She opened her eyes and blinked. 

Everybody was already dressed and Utada and Hikki were already here.

"Why are you guys already dressed?" asked Hatsumi.

"We're going to amusement park!" Utada wrapped her arms around Hatsumi's neck.

"Forget it! I'm going back to bed," groaned Hatsumi. She started walking back to her room but something caught a hold of her wrist.

"What?" snapped Hatsumi. She spun around and saw Kai.

"You're coming with us."

"And what if I don't want to?"

"You don't have a choice."

"Ugh! Fine!" she mumbled. She dragged her feet slowly back into her room.

Two minutes later, she came back out fully dressed in a sleeveless top with a hood and faded black jeans, wearing combat boots. All the guys gawked at her and Hatsumi hated this. She had to turn down a hundred guys a day, literally.

"Gees, guys! You want me to get you bibs so you don't have to drool on my carpet?" asked Hatsumi. They couldn't hear her. (lol) "

They all snapped out of it – after Hatsumi poured ice down their shirts.

Utada whispered to Hatsumi, "You're so lucky your cousin is Ray! You get hang out with the hottest guys on the planet."

"Yeah," said Hikki, joining in the conversation. "Do you have a thing for any of them?"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Hatsumi.

"Look she's panicking!" squealed Hikki and Utada in unison.

"You girls coming or what?" asked Ray. Hatsumi spun around to see the guys going out the door.

"Wait for me, Ray!" cried Hikki and she ran to him, arms spread.

"Tyson! You lech!""

"What?"

"It's your hand! You're touching places again!"

Everybody turned to see Tyson and Utada arguing again.

"Gees! Don't they make a great couple!" exclaimed Max, laughing his head off. "And Ray and Hikki too!" Hatsumi laughed, for the first time that day. Kai seemed to enjoy having her around, or as Max saw it at least. He seemed more relaxed, but with attitude still left in him.

[Her laugh is so light and airy. It's nice to hear someone else laugh instead of Tyson's regular snorting.] Kai thought.

Kai was snapped back into reality by Hatsumi's hand on his forehead.

"Are you okay? You've been staring into space quite often!"

"Whatever, I'm fine," replied Kai flatly, brushing her hand off his forehead.

"Humph, sorry about being worried about you," she mumbled and pouted. She started walking out the door and walked into the elevator, leaving a puzzled Kai still in the corridor.

Just then, a hand tapped Hatsumi on the shoulder.

"What?" she snapped at the person who had tapped her.

"Um – sorry," mumbled Kai quietly, so no one could hear. Hatsumi's eyes widened. Did he just say sorry? Whoa!

"Well?"

"Um... yeah, apology accepted."

"Hn – thanks," he said. Hatsumi smiled at him. Kai smiled back. Smiled, not smirked or grimaced. [Maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad day after all.]

* * *

They all walked to the amusement park, which was four to five blocks away from Hatsumi's house. Utada clung to Tyson's arm and they talked about beyblading, or at least Tyson was. Hikki walked alongside Ray, who often flirted with each other. 

"Oooh, Ray, you're so strong!" cooed Hikki, leaning in towards Ray.

"Hn – that I am!" replied Ray, rather jauntily.

"Oh really?" Ray turned around and saw Hatsumi, who was walking beside Kai, yet showed no signs of conversations sparking between them.

"Go get yourself a guy, cousin! Maxie might be interested," Ray said pointing towards Max.

"Nope, my heart's taken by the beautiful Mariam," replied Max, dreamily.

"Aw, get back to stuffing your mouth with sugar," snapped Hatsumi, rolling her eyes.

"What about Kai then?" asked Ray suggestively.

"That arrogant snob? Ha!" laughed Hatsumi. Kai narrowed his eyes and gave Ray an icy glare.

"Oooh, frosty!" said Ray sarcastically.

* * *

"C'mon Tyson, let's go on the roller coaster," said Utada. 

"What? I just ate five hotdogs!" said Tyson, a matter-of-factly. But even the not-so-great Tyson succumbed to Utada's pleading face.

"Okay, fine..."

"Yah!"

"Hey Ray," asked Hikki. "Can we go on Drop Zone?"

"Are you sure a little girl like you can handle it?" said Ray teasingly.

"If you're with me," she replied flirtatiously. "You want to come?" Hikki asked Hatsumi.

"No, I'd spoil the moment," said Hatsumi, giving Hikki a thumbs-up. "Guess I'll see you later."

She turned to see Max running after the candy truck.

"Hey Hatsumi," called Kai. Oops. She forgot he was still there.

"Yah?" she asked.

"Let's go buy some food," he said flatly.

"Okay," she said, not knowing why he was being so nice.

After buying some food, they sat at a table under a large patio umbrella.

"Excuse me?"

They turned and saw a girl the same age as them with light wavy blonde hair. She was really pretty.

"Are you two on a date?"

"No," replied the both of them in unison.

"Okay then, Kai Hiwatari, can I have your autograph?" asked the girl, slightly smirking.

"Yeah, sure," he said giving her a piece of paper after writing on it.

"So you're the new member," said the girl, turning to Hatsumi. "I personally think the guys at school are wrong now that I've seen you. They think you're extremely pretty and start hooting when they see you on TV."

"Huh? Wait, you're that girl that all the guys think are hot at school. What's your name again?" asked Hatsumi, innocently enough.

"Nakata. Nakata Takazawa," said Nakata loud enough to make sure Kai heard it loud and clear. But he was totally confused about what these two girls were talking about.

"I knew you couldn't be on a date with the legendary Kai! You're simply not up to the standards, my dear," said Nakata plainly.

"You take that back," replied Hatsumi, trying to control herself.

"Humph! Why should I? I heard you were a tomboy and never got yourself closer to guys any more than as 'friends'. So I came to ask you if you date girls," said Nakata with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Are you suggesting I'm a lesbian? I certainly have had a boyfriend before. I've loved and suffered from it and now I think love is just a weakness and will keep you from reaching you're full potential," retorted Hatsumi calmly. Kai was staring at this situation like there were green monkeys pulling at his hair.

"Ha! You certainly are entertaining Miragazaki! We'll meet again and don't you forget that!" said Nakata. "Tootles Kai!" she said before walking off.

Hatsumi sat down and sighed heavily. Then she turned to Kai and asked, "Do you think I'm ugly?"

Caught off guard, he replied, "No, you're pretty pleasant looking. Better than the average girl, I'd say!" Then he realized what he had said and blushed.

Hatsumi smiled after hearing this and tried to erase Nakata from her mind. [What a day!] she thought.

Kai wanted to comfort her but he didn't know what to say.

"Hey guys!"

Hatsumi and Kai turned to see Utada and Tyson walking towards them.

"I'm starving!" said Tyson, sitting down and gulping at the food Kai and Hatsumi had bought.

"Hatsumi, is something the matter?" asked Utada, worry apparent in her eyes.

"No, it's nothing."

"Hi," said Ray, sitting down beside Hatsumi, followed by Hikki, who was carrying a giant blue bunny.

"Hn," smirked Hatsumi. "And who got that for you?" she said pointing at the bunny.

"Ray." Everybody burst into a fit of giggles except for Hikki and Ray.

"What?"

"Nothing." everybody said.

"Let's play a game!" suggested Utada.

"Games are for kids," said Tyson, rolling his eyes.

"Truth or dare," suggested Hikki.

"I'm in," said Ray. Utada, Max, and Hatsumi all agreed.

"Fine," said Tyson.

"What about you Kai?" asked Hatsumi. Kai grunted as a reply.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Hatsumi, rolling her eyes. They walked and sat down on a bigger picnic table.

"Utada – truth or dare?" asked Ray.

"Truth."

"Okay, who, um, do you like better Hikki or Hatsumi?"

"I can't answer that! They're both my best friends!" retorted Utada.

Suddenly Hatsumi said, "I'm going to go buy some drinks." She walked off towards a fast foods service.

"Fine – don't answer it!" said Tyson.

"Then what's the point of the game?"

"We should have a punishment for whoever doesn't answer the question or whoever doesn't do the dare," suggested Max.

"How about you have to stuff yourself with food for one hour?" grinned Tyson.

"No, that'd be heaven for you," laughed Ray as he pointed at Tyson.

"The person who doesn't agree will have to pour glue over themselves and roll around in a pile of pink feathers!" suggested Hikki. Everyone agreed.

"Tyson, it's your turn," said Max.

"I choose Kai," grinned Tyson evilly.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." (Duh!)

"Payback time! Muahahaha!" laughed Tyson. "I dare you to kiss, no, french Hatsumi!"

Everybody gasped.

"No way!" choked out Kai.

"Would you like to be feather boy then?" asked Tyson.

Kai groaned. He seriously didn't want to do this.

"Here's the drink guys!" said Hatsumi, plopping back into her seat. Everybody had their eyes glued on her.

"What?" asked Hatsumi.

"Now Kai," Tyson urged.

Kai turned towards Hatsumi and leaned closer.

"Kai, what are you d-"

Hatsumi was cut short by Kai's lips on hers. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her waist. She gasped and he used this opportunity to get inside her mouth. His tongue softly stroked her tongue and Hatsumi wrapped her arms around his neck. She started to enjoy it when he slipped out.

Hatsumi blushed like crazy while Kai only showed a slight pink tinge on his cheeks when they turned back to their friends, who were trying to hide their giggling.

"Um, Kai? What was that for?" Hatsumi asked, still blushing.

"That's what you call a dare," he replied.

"And may I ask who dared you to do that?" asked Hatsumi, as calmly as she could. Everybody pointed at Tyson, who was still snickering his head off.

"TYSON!" screeched Hatsumi. She slapped him hard on the face.

Meanwhile, Ray and Kai had their share of guy talk.

"So Kai, how good a kisser was she?" asked Ray, motioning towards Hatsumi who was busy pounding at Tyson's sorry butt. Kai cocked an eyebrow, showing the slightest amusement.

"Ray!" hollered Hatsumi. She was about to lunge at Ray but Utada and Hikki held her back.

"Let me go!" she said, thrashing and kicking about.

"Well? How good was my cousin?" asked Ray, snickering.

"Hn, rating her from one to ten, she was a five. She melted into jello the moment I touched her." replied Kai, smirking.

"You're saying I don't know how to kiss? asked Hatsumi. "I'll prove I know how to kiss!"

She calmly walked towards Kai now that Utada and Hikki had let go of her from utter shock that she had said that. Hatsumi sat down on his lap and leaned towards him. Their lips softly touched and Hatsumi licked his bottom lip. As quickly as she had done it, she stopped.

"So how good of a kisser am I now?" asked Hatsumi as a-matter-of-factly.

Kai couldn't answer. He just sat there thinking about what had just happened. Wow.

"Well? Kai?" asked a very impatient Tyson.

"Ten." said Kai subconsciously.

Then everybody turned to Hatsumi to see if she heard this. Apparently, she had, because she was blushing again.

"Wow Hatsumi! You haven't kissed anyone like that since you were with Bry-"  
  
Hikki hissing, "Shush", cut Utada short.

Hatsumi immediately looked at the floor, her sapphire blue eyes filled with sadness.

"Sorry Hatsumi, I forgot," apologized Utada.

"No worries," replied Hatsumi, forcing a smile. "He was a bastard anyways."

She went back to chatting with everybody as if nothing had happened.

But Kai knew something had happened to Hatsumi in the past. And something was going to happen to them in the future. Something BIG.

* * *

Heehee! The longest chapter I've written yet! I've written some answers to your reviews:

Diamond Core: Ye,s I tried to make that chapter one of the better and more happier ones. Don't worry, everything will work out in the end for Hatsumi, you'll see.

Sleepy-zzz: Thank you for teaching me how to "you know what" and I hope that you'll keep reading!

MegaDragon: Sure, you can have your OC in my story, but I looked in your author profile, and you haven't written any stories!

Special Thanks to** pishcules** who was the first reviewer to my story! Thanx for the compliments!

Okay, I've had writer's block so sorry for the delay! Keep reviewing and send in ideas - i'm begging you! I need criticism to get me worked up and started! thanks!


	7. A dip in moonlight

Chapter 7: A dip in moonlight

Hello! My Internet hasn't been working so sorry for the delay! Here's chapter seven! Hope you like it!

"I'm glad I came along after all!" said Hatsumi, stretching her arms and yawning. They had left the park and the sun was setting. The sky was a gorgeous orange and red colour. Utada and Hikki had already gone home earlier about a few minutes ago. When they finally arrived at Hatsumi's house, they sat down at the living room.

"Hatsumi, why are your parents never at home?" asked Max.

"Because they're often away on business trips to other cities in Japan," she replied, looking slightly distracted by something out the window.

"Well, shouldn't we get to bed?" asked Tyson, interrupting the conversation.

"So soon?" asked Ray.

"I'm tired, I'm full, and I'm ready to sleep!" yawned Tyson. Everybody rolled their eyes.

"I suppose we should get to bed," said Hatsumi, getting up from her cross-legged position on the floor. She glanced at Kai, who hadn't said a word since their little (cough) interaction. He was leaning calmly on the wall with his eyes closed, but she knew he was highly aware of his surroundings and the conversation.

They all went their separate ways into bed. (By the way, Max rooms with Tyson "Poor Maxie!" and Ray rooms with Kai.)

Half an hour later, Hatsumi squirmed around and turned from side to side in bed. [Why can't I get to sleep?] she thought. She absent-mindedly got up and rubbed her eyes. She then opened her eyes to see a radiant, glowing full moon in front of her. [It's the moon, so bright and beautiful, I've got to see it from a better view!]

She got out of bed and glanced at the clock. It said 11:00. She got dressed in a plain blue top and long flared jeans. She stepped out of the room but froze when she saw a light flickering in the kitchen.

She walked silently and cautiously towards the kitchen to see a shadow moving around. She stood and leaned on the side of the wall that Kai was leaning on earlier. [The moment that robber walks around this corner, I'll smack him one!] she thought.

The shadow slowly came around the corner and Hatsumi jumped into action. She hit a few punches to his face and kicked him in the shin.

The stranger groaned and fell to his knees. She smirked but then gasped. It was Kai!

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" she said hanging her head. "What were you doing in there?"

"Getting a drink," he replied, rubbing his back. "Why are you still up?"

"I wanted to go see the moon from a better view," said Hatsumi, pointing out the window. "You want to come?"

"I guess so. You need protection."

"Ya, right. Whatever you say."

Hatsumi and Kai walked out the door and into a trail hidden by bushes along the side of her house. The trail led to a small hill covered in lush grass.

"Where are we?" asked Kai. Hatsumi looked at him over her shoulder. His eyes darted cautiously around her.

"Geez, get a grip! I know where we're going! I've been in here a million times." she said.

They walked over the hill and down it. The only light source they had was moon, but it was extremely bright.

"We're here!" she said, pointing to a beautiful small creek with a small stream peacefully flowing through it. Hatsumi sat down and took off her boots and then her socks.

"What are you doing?" asked Kai, startled. Hatsumi walked into the stream. The water went up to her waist.

"You want to come?" she offered.

"No thank you!" he replied. "I don't like swimming in freezing water at midnight!" he said, sitting on the shore.

"It's only 11:25 and the water's not that cold!" she replied, with a shrug. "Is the mighty Kai chicken?"

"That's it! You better run!" he said, taking off his shoes and running into the water after Hatsumi. To his amazement, she dove underwater and swam around him in circles. The moment her head popped up, he pounced on her. They wrestled underwater for a while. When they finally stopped, they had been pushed back onto the shore.

Kai lay on top of Hatsumi, with a hand on her shoulder and the other holding her wrist. She was pinned down.

He whispered into her ear, "I win."

She suddenly broke free of his grasp and pushed him into the water. "No Hiwatari, _I _win!" She shivered, then sneezed.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worry apparent in his voice.

Hatsumi opened her mouth to reply but sneezed instead. Just then, some white fabric was draped over her shoulders. It was Kai's scarf.

"You caught a cold," he said, then he too sneezed.

"Guess I'm not the only one!" she said, smiling. They walked back to the house, sneezing and shivering along the way.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" asked Utada.

"No, I want to come but I can't," replied Hatsumi. Hikki had won movie passes and they were all going to the cinema. "Besides, I want you and Hikki to have fun with the guys."

Hatsumi walked her friends to the door so she could close the door.

"How come both you and Kai have a cold at the same time?" snickered Tyson. "Is there something going on we don't know about?"

"Have you ever heard of the word 'contagious'?" she replied, glaring at him.

"Hey! Maybe it's that kiss you two had the other day!" he said.

Hatsumi screeched and slammed the door in his face. She ignored the giggling at the door and sighed when it faded away.

She walked into the kitchen and poured some hot tea. "That Tyson is plain annoying," she muttered to herself. She turned to see Kai, leaning on the doorway.

"Shouldn't you still be in bed?" he asked, teasingly. "You've got a nasty cold!"

"So do you!" she snapped back, pretending to pout. "You want some tea?"

"Sure." Replied Kai, taking the steaming cup from her hands and walking into the living room. "I'm going to change into some more comfortable clothes," said Hatsumi. "Why don't you watch some TV?" She ran into her room and closed the door. She came out a few minutes later and went into the kitchen to open the cupboard and take out some pills.

She took the pills into the living room and took a seat beside Kai on the sofa.

"Here's your medicine," said Hatsumi, shoving him the medicine.

"Oh man, that stuff tastes nasty! I'll eat it later," said Kai, shoving the medicine back to Hatsumi, who was bewildered by his childish behaviour. "Don't tell me you're afraid to eat a little medicine! I thought you were mature!"

"I am mature," snapped Kai. "I just hate how that medicine tastes!" he mumbled.

"Here. Eat." she said after swallowing her own and gulping down the last few drops of her tea.

"I'm not eating eat," he complained. "Why don't you just eat i-"she stopped abruptly when she realized how many millimeters they're faces where from each other's. Hatsumi sat backwards immediately and blushed. Kai just stared at her confused. "What's the matter?" he asked as nicely as he could.

"Nothing. Just eat your medicine." Hatsumi offered to put it in his mouth for him. But he just turned his head away playfully. Hatsumi groaned.

Ding dong

"I'll get it," she said getting up and walking towards the door. She opened the door to see her friends.

"Ohmigosh! Hatsumi, your face is all red!" said Utada, putting a hand on Hatsumi's forehead. "You must be burning up!"

Hatsumi brushed off Utada's hand and said, "I guess it's all the frustration that Kai gave me! He just won't cooperate! He's so not mature!"

"Who is it?" asked Kai, emerging from the living room.

"What have you two been doing?" asked Tyson suspiciously. "And what does Hatsumi mean by 'he won't cooperate'?" Ray and Hikki snickered in the background.

"TYSON!" screeched Hatsumi, kicking him in the shin. "OW!" screamed Tyson, rubbing his knee painfully.

"Serves you right," Kai smirked, walking up beside Hatsumi and giving her a thumbs-up.

"Well, I'm not some guy who keeps quiet but then plays around with some girl I met a week ago," Tyson stuck out his tongue.

"Playing around?" Kai asked with a hint of amusement present in his voice. Hatsumi looked at Kai with a bit of disgust and a bit of confusion. Was this guy on her side or Tyson's?

"Bet you two made out while we were gone!" laughed Tyson. Ray, Max, Hikki, and Utada burst out laughing. Hatsumi's felt her blood boiling. Who did Tyson think she was. Some sort of a slut?

"Sorry to break it to you, Tyson, but I didn't," replied Hatsumi, shaking violently with anger.

"Says who?"

"Says me!" she replied, smashing her fist into the wall. When she removed her hand, it was bleeding in the knuckles. She took a tissue and wiped the blood. Kai immediately helped her clean the wound. Hatsumi looked up at Tyson to see him dumbfounded.

Then she was Tyson's mouth move but she couldn't hear a word he was saying. It was like watching TV with the mute button on. Her knees turned to jello and she lost her balance, falling to the ground. Everybody rushed to her side. Her vision blurred and the last thing she remembered was hearing Kai yell her name before she collapsed into Kai's arms.


	8. Guard Me For Life

Chapter 8: Guard me for life

Hi – there's gonna be some fights on who's going to get to be Ray's girlfriend in the next few chapters. This chapter might be a little short though. Sorry!

* * *

Hatsumi opened her eyes to see a grayish-blue room. She lay on a bed surrounded by tubes pumping fluids into her arm. To her surprise, the only person in her room was Kai, who sat stiffly asleep in her hospital room.

As Hatsumi tried to get up, one of her tubes that led to a stand with salt water rattled loudly. Kai eyes shot open and darted towards Hatsumi.

"Finally awake?" he asked, getting up to pour her some water. He handed her the cup of water. She gulped it down thirstily. "What happened to me?"

"The doctor said the cold was using up your energy and every time you get really started up, you can suffer from extreme exhaustion," he replied, sitting on the bed beside her.

"Where's everybody?" Hatsumi asked, turning her head around to look at her surroundings. "They all went home because it's almost twelve o'clock at night," he answered.

"Why are _you_ here?" she asked, her crimson eyes narrowing suspiciously. Kai winced at the way her eyes had turned from innocent and big to narrow and dangerous.

"Do I have to have a reason to stay? It was partly my fault getting you all worked up in the first place, so I thought I'd take care of you," he said. Hatsumi's eyes were wide as watermelons by the time he was done speaking.

"What are you staring at?" Kai snapped, then scowled.

"Gee, and just a minute ago, I thought you cared," she said sighing.

"I do..." Kai's voice trailed off. Then, he looked at Hatsumi's eyes, which had regained their former innocence. She leaned towards him and said, "Do you care enough to become my personal servant for a whole year?"

"Don't push your luck."

"Damn." Said Hatsumi, sighing.

"But I can be your personal bodyguard," Kai said smirking. Two arms wrapped around his neck and he was pulled into Hatsumi's bear hug.

"Awww, that's so sweet," she said and planted a kiss on Kai's cheek. Then she yawned and turned and lied down and mumbled a soft good night and left a confused Kai sitting in the dark. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks and he too sat down on the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

"Good morning!" burst in a bubbly Max into Hatsumi's hospital room.

"How are you doing, Hatsumi?" asked a concerned Ray with Hikki strapped to his arm.

"Just fine... where's Tyson?" asked Hatsumi, who was packing up some of her stuff before leaving from her stay at the hospital.

"RIGHT HERE!" yelled a hyper Tyson, who was snacking on some chips.

Hatsumi groaned. "Why did I ask?"

"So did you have a fun recovery with Kai here?" said Tyson slyly, spitting out pieces of chips while he talked.

Hatsumi was about to get mad when she remembered what Kai had said last night. "Bodyguard! Can you remove him from my view?"

Kai smirked and did a little bow. "Certainly." He smiled maliciously. He single-handedly lifted up Tyson and carried him out of the room and came back in with a Tyson following him looking really confused.

"Bodyguard? What did we miss?" he asked and the others nodded with agreement.

Kai and Hatsumi laughed. "Our little secret." Hatsumi said, eyes twinkling.

* * *

"What do you mean?" asked Hatsumi.

"Well, Mr. Dickinson said we have to do some schooling in science if we're going to understand the physics of a spinning beyblade," replied Ray.

"So we figured we could have some fun if we stayed here for a while and went to school with you," said Max, who was more hyper than usual.

"That's nice," said Hatsumi who walking down the sidewalk with her friends.

"And what's best of all is that other teams are coming to your school too!" hollered Tyson. Hatsumi spit out her drink and said, "More?! Like who?"

"Mariam, Ozuma, Joseph, and Dunga from the Saint Shields," said Max. Everybody knew Max liked Mariam and vice versa.

Hatsumi groaned. "No! Not that sick pervert Joseph!"

"Kane and Salima from Team Psykick and Tala and Bryan from the Demolition Boys are joining us too," said Tyson, who had bought another bag of chips when they left the hospital and was now stuffing his mouth with the chips.

"Don't forget the White Tigers – well only Lee and Mariah," said Ray.

"Oh yeah, Mariah is like your one-person fan club," laughed Tyson. Ray shot Tyson a glare. Hikki let go of Ray's arm and stepped away from him.

"Is this Mariah girl your girlfriend?" questioned Hikki. She looked depressed.

"No, don't worry about it," he said, grabbing Hikki's hand.

"RAY!"

Ray saw a flash of pink before he was tackled to the ground while Hikki was standing dumbfounded staring at a girl in pink hugging Ray.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hikki asked the girl in pink as she pried her off of Ray.

"Who are you? And what do you think you're doing, clinging onto _my_ Ray like that?" exclaimed the pink girl.

"I'm Hikki and you're not his owner so piss off!" Hikki retorted.

Ray regained his composure and stepped in and laughed nervously, "Hey, hey, no need to fight over me! There's enough of me for everyone!"

Mariah and Hikki turned to face Ray and said in unison, "Stay out of this!"

"Go find another guy, slut, because Ray is mine!" hollered Mariah. Hikki looked hurt from being called a slut and Hatsumi was the first one to catch on. She hadn't even had a boyfriend before, let alone go on many dates.

"Hey! Nobody calls my friend a slut! Back off!" said Hatsumi stepping in between Hikki and Mariah.

"Get out of my way, bitch! This is between her and me!" yelled Mariah, her veins showing.

Hatsumi was so mad that she slapped Mariah on the cheek and said, "Go get a life!"

Mariah ran away in tears and Hatsumi just stood there looking at Mariah's retreating figure. Everybody was stunned by what took place right before their eyes.

Utada kneeled down beside a crying Hikki and comforted her. Utada said to Ray, "This is all your fault!"

"Hikki-"Ray started. "No! I don't want to listen to you!" cried Hikki. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Hikki." Ray hugged Hikki and her sobbing faded away. Then he kissed her passionately and she kissed him back.

Hatsumi smiled and glanced at the others. Utada's expression showed the same feeling she was feeling and Kai looked away from their two friends kissing. Max and Tyson looked like they were little kids and were watching an adult show. A finger tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw Kai and she just smiled.


	9. School Daze

Chapter 9: School Days

Hey everybody! Thanx for all your reviews and poll answers and I've decided! Also, here are the profiles I promised!

Name: Hatsumi Morikawa

Age: 14

Hobbies: playing the guitar and singing, going to loud parties and dancing, skateboarding

Personality: fairly friendly but has a pretty bad temper when you get her angry, tomboyish behaviour and _very_ persuasive

Description: Black hair and red streaks she got one year ago, crimson eyes, loves to wear black and hates mini-skirts unless she needs them in an emergency

Family: Her parents were famous killers, and she was a love child. After her parents had her, they left her and a huge debt of money. A rich couple adopted her when she was born.

Love interests: Nobody yet (just kidding- everybody knows)

----------------------------------

Name: Utada Tachibana

Age: 14

Hobbies: Dancing and dressing up in fancy clothes, shopping, eating (lol), etc.

Personality: Extremely gracious, polite, popularity queen (classic main character's best friend)

Description: Blonde hair and blue eyes, loves to wear skirts and sleeveless tops and any excessive hair accessories and jewellery

Family: Loving parents and a brother older than her by one year who is in love with Hatsumi

Love interests: Any guy cute, but Tyson mostly

---------------------------

Name: Hikki

Age: 14

Hobbies: Reading, drawing, and swimming

Personality: In between Utada and Hatsumi's personalities: very gracious yet loves loud music and sensitive, rather quiet but very affectionate

Description: Brown hair and green eyes, loves wearing anything that looks decent and fine

Family: Caring parents and a little sister

Love interests: definitely Ray

---------------------------------

On with the story:

"Welcome beybladers to Nanase High School!" greeted Mr. Tsubasa, the principal. "I assure you that Hatsumi, Utada and Hikki will show you around."

The Bladebreakers, the Saint Shields, the Demolition Boys and Team Psykick just arrived and were now walking around the school halls.

"Let's see... we're all in the same homeroom," said Hatsumi, examining a paper on a bulletin board. "Room 156."

"Hey Hatsumi!" said a voice. Hatsumi felt a hand wrap around her waist. She turned to see a boy with sandy brown hair grinning from ear to ear.

Hatsumi made a face of disgust and said, "Hi, Robby."

"Get off her."

Hatsumi turned to see Kai pushing Robby away from her and stepping in front of her.

Robby smirked and said, "You've gotten the 'mighty Kai' to protect you. I'll get you back – I won't let Kai have all the fun." With that, Robby walked away.

"Thanks Kai." Said Hatsumi, blushing. Kai stared with amusement at the blushing girl. She never blushed, almost.

"You're welcome. I'm your bodyguard, remember?" Kai smirked.

"Yep! Thanks Kai!" she shot him a humongous grin. Kai could feel heat rise to his cheeks but turned his head away before anyone saw anything.

"Welcome world-class beybladers!" said Mrs. Miyako, the nicest homeroom teacher in the whole school. "Could you introduce yourselves please?"

"I'm Tyson and the blonde is Max, the Chinese guy is Ray, and the cold and heartless dude is Kai," said Tyson, who earned a death glare from Kai. Three girls in the middle row of desks squealed. "Ohmigosh! That Kai and Ray is so hot!!!" Ray grinned and nudged Kai. Kai grunted in reply and rolled his eyes.

"I'm Kane and this is Salima," said a blue-haired boy standing beside a red-haired girl.

"I'm Ozuma and these are my teammates Mariam, Joseph, and Dunga," said a boy with red and black hair with a golden earring.

"My name is Tala and this is Bryan," a redhead boy said flatly.

"My name is Lee and this is Mariah," a black-haired boy said, standing beside Mariah. She scowled when she saw Hikki and Hikki turned away but Hatsumi stared flatly at Mariah as if daring her to say anything to her in front of the class out loud.

* * *

"Lunch! My favourite class!" hollered Tyson as the Bladebreakers and company entered the cafeteria. Everyone laughed except Hatsumi. She was uncomfortable because she knew someone had been watching her the whole day. No, it wasn't Robby. It was Ozuma. She stared straight at him and he smiled at her. It wasn't a bad thing, it had been a long time since a guy looked at her that way and she was kind of happy actually. Hatsumi felt her cheeks blush and she turned away. Nobody saw this except a certain bodyguard.

After Hatsumi got her food, she sat down and started eating. She saw Kai coming and smiled at him and waved him over towards her. As he was about to sit down beside her, Ozuma quickly took the seat he was about to sit in. Hatsumi and Ozuma immediately began chatting. Kai sat across the table from them and glared daggers at Ozuma who was know offering Hatsumi his chocolate pudding. _Aren't they getting a bit too cozy?_

When they had all their food and put their trays away, they went outside onto the school grounds and sat at a few picnic tables. Kane had brought out his stereo and everybody was dancing. Kai thought he might as well ask Hatsumi to dance. But she was already taken by (guess who ) Ozuma! Kai sat down and looked at the other pairs dancing together to try to cool his temper off. Kane and Salima were dancing together, Max and Mariam, Tyson and Utada, Hikki and Ray while Tala and Bryan were talking to each other sitting on the other side of the picnic table.

"Hey Kai, why don't you have a partner?" asked Tala, with curiosity apparent in his voice and expression.

"Because Hatsumi's taken," yelled Tyson over the booming music. Tala and Bryan snickered. "My, my, Hatsumi has melted Kai's cold heart of ice!"

This was all that Kai could take. He just kept quiet and watched Hatsumi and Ozuma from a far distance and walked behind them when they were going to their English class. Luckily Ozuma wasn't in this class with them but he would give Hatsumi her just desserts.

* * *

A few times when they were walking in the hallway, Hatsumi asked Kai a few questions about the novel they had started. Kai answered with "Why don't you ask someone else?" or "Sorry, busy" or he would just shrug and ignore her.

Hatsumi wondered_ What's his problem?_ But inside, she felt hurt and a pang of pain everytime he left her hanging.

"Hatsumi? Hatsumi?" asked Mrs. Miyako. Hatsumi snapped out of her daydreaming about Kai and answered the teacher.

"Hatsumi, can you explain to us how Ella feels in chapter eight of the novel?" asked

Mrs. Miyako.

"Ella is overwhelmed with emotions – she feels depression and confusion - she can't understand-"Hatsumi was know trembling with anger but tears were falling from her face but she managed to answer the teacher's question. "But she can't understand why such a good friend would expect her to be something when she doesn't understand what her friend expects her to be."

Kai realized how much pain she was feeling when he rejected her earlier. _But she rejected me too_, part of him argued. Still, two wrongs don't make a right. He had never believed that until now.

Kai stood up and asked Mrs. Miyako, "May Hatsumi and I be excused?"

"Er... yes, of course."

Kai took Hatsumi's hand in his and led her into the hallway. When they were outside, Hatsumi said flatly, "I don't want to hear you."

Kai winced at the harshness in her voice and held her shoulders firmly and said to her, "I don't care – I'm sorry, okay? I was jealous Ozuma got to spend so much time with you today."

Hatsumi looked up and asked, "Really?" Kai nodded. After that, Kai didn't care. He hugged and hugged her _passionately_ too. Hatsumi hugged him back.

Little did they know, Mrs. Miyako and everybody else were watching them through a window in the door.

When they went back inside, Mrs. Miyako rushed to them and said, "That was wonderful! I'm having you two audition for the school play!"

Hatsumi slapped her forehead, "Know I'm going to have to audition for the drama queen!"

Thank you everybody! I hope you enjoyed that! I have another poll for you! 

1. Should I have a beyblading tournament held at school in the chapter after the next?

a) Sure - there hasn't been much beyblading action and I'm hungry for some!

b) No - I wanna see how Kai and the others survive in school!

c) It doesn't matter - up to you, it's your story!

2. Should I write about some sort of sleepover or school prom/ party sorta thing?

a) Definetely! I want to see what happens to Kai and Hatsumi!

b) No - too mushy! Have more beyblading action!

Pleaz R and R!


	10. I'll update!

Author's note!!

Dear all of this story's readers,

Due to writer's block on that sleepover chappie i promised (and tons of homework) i must put the story on hold for a few more days. I think i will update by October 19th! Please contact and remind me if i have not updated by that date! Thanx for all the reviews and i will have a gorgeous sleepover chappie for you if not by Oct. 19, by the end of October!

Thanx for all your support,

HeartKreuz-27

P.S. Pleaz keep reviewing and sending in comments if you please! I read all of the reviews that you guys have sent even though i haven't been updating! Your reviews give me ideas and it lets me know about what my readers enjoy! Thanx again!


	11. Sleepover! not the movie! LOL! Though i ...

Chapter 10: Sleepover(not the movie! LOL!)

Hello! Here's the party/ sleepover thing I promised! Pleaz R&R!

"Here's the deal! I'm having a sleepover party on Friday night. Anybody want to come?" asked Utada. There was a huge show of hands. "Okay, you can all come. There's gonna be pizza, music and of course – sleeping!"

Tyson jumped for joy. "There's gonna be food! There's gonna be food!"

"Relax Tyson! You might kill yourself if you keep jumping like that," laughed Ozuma. Mariam and Joseph agreed.

Tala smiled at Utada. _This girl is good at holding social events_. He walked over to Utada, who was talking to Tyson and said, "You're really good at organizing parties!" Tyson was mad when Tala had cut in but was furious when Utada blushed. He had to do something about this.

Later on, Hatsumi was walking home with the Bladebreakers when Max suddenly said, "This is my first girl/guy sleepover ever!"

Hatsumi reassured Max and said, "Don't worry, it's just sleeping in the same house with a ton of other people – nothing to worry about!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right.

::: Friday Night at Utada's house:::

"Well, everybody's here now! Let's start by playing Spin the Bottle!" cheered Utada and Hikki. Hatsumi groaned.

"I don't even know why we're best friends – I mean, look at you two – you two love boys, shopping and dresses, I hate shopping and dresses." Hatsumi complained as they sat down in the living room.

"What about boys? You never said you hated them," said Utada slyly. A few of the guys laughed.

"Well… they're my friends," stuttered Hatsumi, who was now blushing under everyone's stare.

"Let's not tease her and besides a lot of the guys want to start the game!" said Ray, changing the subject. Hatsumi mouthed a "thank you" to Ray. Everybody sat in a circle but Kai sat down and leaned on the wall.

"What's the matter Kai? Don't you want to kiss your girlfriend?" teased Bryan. Kai rolled his eyes. Bryan was like a Tyson clone! Tyson slapped Bryan a high-five.

(This is what Kai's thinking in his mind: BryanTyson's cloneannoyingKai's nightmare!!!)

The first person to spin the bottle was Utada. It landed on Tala. She blushed as Tala leaned closer towards her and gently brushed his lips on hers. Everyone cheered and oooed while they went back to their seats – except for Tyson. Just his luck – Utada was being kissed by Tala! He sulked for most of the evening.

When spinning the bottle was finished, they ate pizza and pop, which cheered Tyson up a bit. He ate ravenously and Hatsumi looked away in disgust. The guy looked like he had just been let out of a jail cell!

"I'm full," said Tyson, rubbing his stomach and leaning back into a chair.

"It's a miracle!" exclaimed Mariam.

"You have some ketchup on your mouth," said Utada to Tyson. "Let me wipe it off for you." She took a napkin and walked over to him but she tripped on a book on the floor and landed in Tyson's lap that caused the chair to tip over and now she was on top of Tyson who was on the floor. She blushed furiously and so did he. Tyson gathered his courage and gently kissed Utada who yelped but then reacted. She let him kiss her and when he was done, everybody cheered.

"How's it feel like to kiss somebody who tastes like ketchup?" asked Hatsumi, teasingly.

"Not bad, pretty tasty," replied Utada playfully.

"Ewww," complained Hatsumi. She walked to the kitchen to find a drink. She walked in and found Max kissing Mariam. They both froze and their faces were as red as tomatoes. She groaned. _Why was everybody kissing?_ She walked back into the living room to see everybody carrying the karaoke machine into the basement.

"What's everybody doi-" the hysterical picture of Tyson trying to sing along with Ray cut her off. The room was booming with laughter. Tyson sang behind the tempo and Ray was speeding through the song.

Max and Mariam ran down to see what was going on and joined in with the fun. When Hikki finished laughing, she panted, "Let's have a mini-dance party!"

Hatsumi froze at the words "Dance party". She did not dance, nor did she ever want to. Hatsumi tiptoed towards the stairs but was caught by Hikki and Utada.

"Where do you think you're going? You're not gonna miss out on the fun this time!" said Utada.

"This time?"

"Yeah," replied Hikki. "In grade 8 or something, a guy asked Hatsumi to dance but when she was dancing, he stepped on her foot and she fell into a glass of fruit punch and had to go home and change!" Everybody burst out in hysterical laughter.

Hatsumi opened the back door and stepped outside and stared at the night sky. It was filled with stars and she saw one speed across the sky. _A shooting star!_ She thought. _I have to make a wish!_

She closed her eyes and wished with her heart. _I wish I could be more of a social butterfly like Hikki or Utada!_

She opened her eyes and sighed. "I could've gotten a boyfriend…in grade 8… if only I hadn't fallen in the fruit punch…"

Hatsumi stood up and went inside to get some fruit punch and found Kai in the hallway. He was looking out a window until he heard her footsteps and spun around. Crimson red eyes met crimson red. "You want a drink?" she offered.

"Sure," he replied, still gazing out the window. She poured him some juice and offered it to him and he took it. After a sip, he started walking with her back into the living room where the others were playing spin the bottle.

_O great, now another kissing game?_ Thought Hatsumi. She led Kai away from them, seeing his disgusted reaction to the game. They went back outside to where Hatsumi was before.

"Hatsumi…" said Kai.

"Ya?" replied Hatsumi. "What is it?"

"I heard you talking to yourself earlier…" Kai trailed off. He could see Hatsumi in shock, then she turned around in embarrassment.

"Well, I've never been the girlfriend type of person… it's no surprise I don't have a boyfriend…I'm not pretty or anything and I don't care what anybody thinks," she said, looking down at the ground.

"Hatsumi… I just want to let you know… I think you're a really nice girl and you're really pretty. You're really caring and affectionate to your friends and no matter what happens I'll…" Kai trailed off again.

Hatsumi's eyes widened and she looked up. "And you'll what?"

"And I'll always love you".

Hi people! Sorry I haven't been updating lately! So much work to do at school and I broke my thumb playing volleyball! LoL! How stupid is that?! Anyway, sorry to keep you waiting, my apologies, blahblahblah! You know, the usual apologies authors say when they don't update! I'll be updating regularly during Christmas break cuz I have 2 weeks off!!! I'll get about 5, maybe 6 chapters done! I dunno if you call this one a cliffie but at least I wrote a chapter! Anyways, I hope you read it and please R&R!!


	12. Fallen Angels

Chapter 12: "Fallen Angels"

Hello! I'm updating again! WOW! Here's the chappie…

Kai trailed off, "And I'll always love you."

Hatsumi's eyes were bigger than eggs. (Funny thing to compare to!) She managed to squeak out, "You mean it?!"

Kai looked away in order to hide his reddening face from her but she had already seen it. "With all my heart," he answered. His gasped from shocked when he felt her arms wrap around his body and squeeze.

Hatsumi ended the hug and looked at him. Again crimson eyes met crimson eyes. But this time, Kai leaned in and their faces were mere inches apart. Their lips touched in a soft by emotion-filled kiss. Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming towards them and Hatsumi broke the kiss. Her jaw dropped to see Max there.

"Have you been watching us…" snapped Hatsumi.

"Make out? No!" laughed Max. "No worries, I won't tell anyone. Promise!" With a quirky little reply, he hopped away.

Hatsumi turned her head back to Kai, who was staring at her. She turned bright red and started to walk away but his grip around her waist was gentle but firm.

"You want to join the others?" he asked softly into her ear. His sudden breath on her ear made her jump.

"Sure! Why not?" she suggested. As they walked into the living room, they saw Max staring at them and giggling but other than him, the room was dead silent. Kai looked around and saw Tyson on the floor with pizza stains all over him. Utada was lying on the floor right beside him, fast asleep. No, it's not meant to be gross, it's meant to be cute! .)

Hikki and Ray were cuddled up on the couch, also asleep and Miriam and Max said good night and went their separate ways, unlike the others! (lol)

Kai and Hatsumi didn't know what to do so they decided to go upstairs. They sat on the couch and cuddled, watching a late night talk show. Hatsumi yawned and rested her head on Kai's shoulder, and she stroked her hair softly.

"You tired?" he asked, concerned. She seemed more exhausted than usual.

"Just a bit…" she yawned again and closed her eyes.

"You don't need to wake up early tomorrow you know – it's Christmas vacation," he said, unable to suppress the excitement boiling inside him.

"At least I know someone's excited!" she laughed quietly. "And I can spend a whole two weeks with someone special."

He chuckled softly and stayed by her side until he heard her breathing soften, signifying she was sound asleep. _Poor girl, _he thought_. She must be exhausted._

She fell asleep and Kai got up and pulled a blanket over her and he fell asleep as well, the two cuddled up like teddy bears sleeping peacefully by your bedside.

"Morning!" yelled a hyperactive Max, who appeared well rested from last night's sleep.

"Shut up Max," yelled Tyson, throwing a pillow at him. "I'm still trying to sleep!"

Unable to fall back asleep, he got up, dropping Utada's head from his shoulder absent-mindedly.

"OUCH!" yelled Utada. "What the hell is going on? Why are you up so early Max?"

The commotion made Ray and Hikki wake up from a nice sleep grumpily.

"Would you all shut up? Geez, why is everybody so rowdy in the morning?" asked Hikki.

" I'm with her," said Ray, yawning.

"You're just agreeing with her cause you like her," teased Tyson, throwing a pillow at Ray.

"Whatever," said Ray. "You guys are all starting to sound like Hatsumi.

"By the way, where is she? And where's Kai?" asked Utada, getting up and looking around.

"IF YOU PEOPLE WOULD SLOW DOWN AND LISTEN TO ME, I COULD TELL YOU!" yelled Max at the top of his lungs.

Everybody froze and turned to look at him. Miriam came in and said, "What's all the yelling about Max?"

Max sighed in defeat. "Just come upstairs, will you people?"

"What's this all about Maxy?" asked Tyson, who was clearly as lost as everybody else.

"If you had listened to me earlier, you would know now!" snapped back Max, who was apparently mad because everybody had ignored him.

"Awww… look at the two lovebirds," cooed Utada. Hikki and Tyson giggled.

There on the couch, Kai and Hatsumi were cuddled together sleeping soundly, unaware of the stifled and muffled giggles heard through the door.

"I say crash the party and make them turn red as tomatoes!" cheered Tyson.

"Tyson! Don't be so mean! I think Hatsumi's finally having her heart mended. She's the poor victim of horrible trauma and now look at her," said Hikki, gazing at her friend. "I think she's healing."

Unfortunately, Tyson had ignored those heartwarming words that Hikki had said and rushed into the room.

"NOOOO!!!!!" screamed everybody, awakening Hatsumi. "Huh? What's going on?" she looked around and saw Tyson jumping on them!

"AHHHHHHH!!!" Hatsumi screamed as Tyson landed on the couch tilting it over, knocking her out the open window.

Kai awakened abruptly and saw Hatsumi clinging to the ledge of the window for her life!

"HELP! TYSON I'M SOOO GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!!!" screamed Hatsumi, thrashing her legs about.

"Hold on! The more you move, you're gonna lose grip and fall! You can get Tyson later!" yelled Ray as everybody rushed to the open window.

"Hey!" yelled Tyson. "If I get close to her, she'll tear me to pieces!"

"Forget about that!" yelled Utada. "You can be such an idiot!" She shook her head with shame.

Kai turned back to Hatsumi. He extended his hand and said, "Grab my hand!"

"No, I can't! I'll fall!" she said urgently, with tears in her eyes.

"C'mon, everything will be okay, trust me," he said as softly as he could to console her.

"But I only have one hand on the ledge! I'LL FALL!" she yelled.

"C'mon! If you don't try, you'll die as a coward." He said, knowing Hatsumi hated being called a 'chicken' or 'coward' or anything like that.

"I'll do it!" she cried. Just then, she reached up with a flash of determination in her eyes for his hand. Suddenly, the ledge cracked and the piece of cement Hatsumi was holding onto disconnected from the ledge.

"Ahhhhhhh!" That was the last thing that came out of Hatsumi's mouth before she dropped two stories into the Tachibanas' private property. She landed on the wet ground unconscious, covered with morning dew. She lay there for what seemed like hours before the ambulance Ray and Tyson called arrived.

They all rode on the ambulance alongside Hatsumi to the hospital. Immediately, she was reeled into emergency room for what seemed like the longest time in history. The rest of the gang waited restlessly in the waiting room.

"Why don't we all get some McDonalds' to eat?" suggested Tyson. "Ugh – this is sooo boring! Why did she have to fall out the window anyway? Geez, some people are so careless!"

Everbody glared daggers at Tyson but Kai blew his top. And I mean blew his top!

"If you hadn't rushed in this morning and jumped on the couch, the couch would have never tilted and she would have never fallen out the window and she wouldn't have nearly killed herself and we wouldn't be here waiting our ass off!!!"

"Geez Kai! Don't have to bite everybody's head off!" replied Tyson coolly.

"If you don't shut up, I'll bite your head off!!!" retorted Kai.

Nobody had seen Kai so uptight about something in ages. They watched the battle rage on between the two, not knowing if they should step in. However, Ray knew Kai well, they were nearly best friends – and he knew that Kai's hollow heart had been filled by a certain someone – a certain female in the hospital right now! If you can't figure out what I'm hinting right now, go see a doctor!!!

Just then, a doctor came out of the emergency room, loosening her mask and pulling off her gloves.

Kai rushed over to her immediately. "How is she? Is she okay? Answer me!!!" Ray came and pulled Kai back before he deafened the doctor. "Relax! Chill!"

"Well," said the doctor after recovering from Kai 'interference', "She should be fine but I should inform you that she has a blood clot in the left side of her skull, which is pressing on her brain, slightly damaging some of her nerves."

"Ouch!" commented Utada, clearly shaken by the injury.

"Also, she has two broken ribs and a broken arm," replied the doctor before she started leaving the room.

"May we go in?" asked Miriam eagerly.

"Oh yes, go on ahead. She's still asleep from the sleeping gas and the painkillers we gave her," said the doctor, waving a hand. "If she wakes up, please notify me immediately."

The group slowly walked into the room. What they saw was indeed a horrible sight. Hatsumi was asleep on a greenish bed, her head covered in bandages and her arm was in a sling. You could see the bandages that covered her torso beneath her hospital gown.

Kai's heart broke at the sight of this.

"Oh no…" he managed to croak out before the edge of tears began to fall. He grasped her hand in his and leaned his head on her arm. He shook uncontrollably due to the shock and devastation. How could the one person he ever cared about so much in his life, fall into some sort of disaster like this?

"Kai…"

Kai immediately looked up and saw Hatsumi's eyes begin to flutter open. "Are you okay?" he asked urgently.

He called to Utada, Ray, Hikki and Tyson, "HURRY GET THE DOCTOR!" Without hesitation, they ran as fast as they could, with Tyson huffing and puffing behind them. "You…guys…go ahead…"

"Max, could you get me some water?" whispered Hatsumi. Max poured her a cup of water and gave it to her.

She sipped a small sip but winced at the pain she felt in her head when she tried to sit up.

"Argh! Ow that hurts," she said, stroking the bandages that covered her head. "Stupid Tyson – he really had to jump in on us like that."

Suddenly, the doctor and the nurses burst through the room doors and shoved Kai away from Hatsumi.

"Hey!" retorted Kai, smashing into the wall, but nobody was able to hear him.

"Miss, we're going to have to take you into surgery because there's a blood clot pressing on the left side of your skull and if it stays there any longer, you'll only have an 85 chance of surviving for three more weeks."

"NO!" said Hatsumi and Kai in unison.

"But…" continued the doctor, "If you go into surgery now, we'll be able to get rid of that blood clot and you'll be free to go in 3 days. However, I must warn you, you only have a 25 chance of living through the surgery due to blood loss."

"I'm doing it – the surgery I mean," confirmed Hatsumi.

"Okay, in three hours, we're going to reel you into the operation room and we'll get started," the doctor said, turning and leaving.

Three Hours Later

"You sure you want to do this?" asked Utada.

"Yep!"

"You sure seem enthusiastic about it," muttered Hikki.

"I've been given a second chance to live, who wouldn't be happy?" she replied, with tears in her eyes.

"Okay," everybody agreed.

"Kai," she whispered. He immediately walked over to her.

"If I don't make it…" she trailed off.

"Nonsense!" he cut her off. "You'll make it – I'll make sure of that!"

"Oh Kai," she sighed and he kissed her one last time before she was reeled into the operation room.

_Hatsumi, when will we see each other again, if we even will…_Kai thought, savoring the taste of her lips on his, because that might be the last time ever.

Hi!!!! It's a cliffie! I have a preview for next chappie – a certain blonde from the amusement park a.k.a. "The BITCH" will be returning for a showdown against Hatsumi hint hint – she gets better! Don't miss it! However, I recommend there _is_ foul language and some violence. Lol! Please RxR!!!!


End file.
